ENTER 59
is the ENTER 59 published in the Weekly Shōnen Champion of the Akita Shoten publishing housePrevious of the chapter in the Weekly Shōnen Champion., being the chapter 113 of the manga of Mahou Shoujo Site written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato. Synopsis The king makes mention of the diminution of the administrators, the betrayal of Nana, but in spite of that, he is happy that they are the ones who have survived, Ichi asks the King, what will be the next order, to which he responds that the time has come to take humanity towards the path of happiness. While in another place, Sarina is blamed for not having defeated the administrator Asahi can not cheer him up, Kosame is inspecting the leg of Rina, but says there's no way I can get it back then Saki, observes Rina shocked to see her with her same body in that Sakura tells her that one of Rina's walking sticks she had the power to take the appearance of another person and that by mere chance she chose her; Kosame's brother breaks into tears when he does not understand the situation, his mother tries to comfort him, Kaname despairs of all the fuss and sends to silence the brother of Kosame and step insults his mother, Asahi stops him. Kayo states that everyone is in danger, that you have to be alert while a plan is being carried out to counteract that danger. At that time Aya comes to where everyone was and notifies Kiyo, about what happened in his battle with the administrator Juuhachi, where he had to use his cane to separate the body From the girl in the administrator's body, Sarina, upon hearing this, asks her from when she could do that, but she is ignored. Aya tells Kiyo that she is going to look for Tsuyuno to bring her back. Aya notifies Kiyo about the events that will soon happen, which are: In 10 days the storm will begin, on the 11th a new world will be created, that will be the moment in which the administrators try to destroy the world and establish a new regime for the humanity. Kaname to hear that does not matter because he already had that knowledge, Kiyo goes on saying that in 10 days must fight against the administrators to stop the Tempest, but at that moment a blackout happens, many cities in Japan begin to die suddenly, including electrical devices that have a power source of their own and in view of all see an airplane impact against residential buildings, all the protagonists are impacted by such a scenario. Important Events * Aya makes mention of using her ability to get Tsuyuno Yatsumura back. An example of how this return could be would be shown in episode 12 of the Mahou Shoujo Site anime, where Aya manages to regain Tsuyuno's consciousness before it merges in its entirety with the body of an administrator. * Kosame confirms that the recovery of Rina's leg is impossible with her ability. * The King shows one of his many abilities, which resembles an electromagnetic pulse, whose function is to deactivate all kinds of electrical products and make them useless. Gallery ENTER 59.jpg|Page 1 ENTER_59_Pag_2.jpg|Page 2 ENTER_59_Pag_3.jpg|Page 3 References es:ENTER 59 Category:List of chapters